Rules
No vandalism. #No flaming or bullying. #No spamming. #No swearing. #No lying about breaking the rules. #No asking to be a chat moderator or rollback. #No asking for admin (bureaucrat). #No undoing edits for no reason. #No offsite links. (Ask the creator for permission before posting offsite links) #No giving out personal information. (Could get you hacked and gets you banned for 2 hours immediately with no reminders or warnings) #No hacking. (Will be banned for infinite immediately because it is a serious rule) #Have as proper of grammar has possible. #No closing bans, warnings, or reminders. #Do NOT edit other people's user pages without permission, even if their inactive. #No cosplaying as Sqeegee or any of his forms. We have one cosplayer only, and were not accepting more. Chat Rules #No spamming emoticons. #No calling people idiots, douches or anything else. #All the rules above. Chat moderator Rules #No kicking/banning people for no reason. #If your a Chat Moderator, you need permission from Admins to do private chat sessions. ##If your an Admin, you need permission from a Bureaucrat to do private chat sessions. ###If your a Bureaucrat, you need permission from the founder to do private chat sessions. #If you are away for too long, you will be kicked from the chat. #All the rules above. #Do not ban people from chat because it is a private chat session. Go on another wiki chat if you want it to be private. If it is in between two people, use private messaging. Only the creator can do this. Rollback Rules #No reverting edits for no reason. #All the rules above. Admin Rules #No asking to be a bureaucrat. #Give people 2 warnings before blocks. #No giving other admins warnings or blocks. #Don't block the founder. #No complaining to the founder about upgrading yourself. #No blocking people for no reason. #All the rules above. Bureaucrat Rules #No upgrading people to Admins or Bureaucrats without a good reason. #No banning people for no reason. #All the rules above. # Don't make SanicGee an admin, chat moderator, bureaucrat, or rollback. Forum Rules #No spamming forums. #No renaming without permission from an admin. #No complaining on the forums about a ban for no reason. Just appeal. #All the rules above. Warnings/Blocks #Reminder: Given if you break a classic rule. #Warning: Given if you break a more severe rule or have been given 5 reminders. #2 hour block: Blocks the person from the website for 2 hours. #1 day block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 day. #3 day block: Blocks the person from the website for 3 days. #1 week block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 week. #2 week block: Blocks the person from the website for 2 weeks. #1 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 month. #3 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 3 months. #6 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 6 months. #1 year block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 year. #Infinity block: Locks access to your account and all your edits will be reverted. Still allowed to use alts. #Poison block: If you use an alt and break a rule on your alt, all your alts will get blocked and we will change your block settings to account creation disabled. #Non-Awesome Ban: Kicks you out of the wiki forever and doesn't allow you to come back. (Only given if you click "I do not agree to the terms of service" button on your warning) Chat Warnings/Bans #Reminder (kick) #Warning (kick) #2 hour ban #1 day ban #3 day ban #1 week ban #2 week ban #1 month ban #3 month ban #6 month ban #1 year ban #Infinite ban Classic Rules *No swearing. *No offsite links. *No lying about breaking the rules. *No undoing edits for no reason. *No failed edits. Blocking Powers *None: Does not do anything. This block does not do anything to you. *Account Creation Disabled: Blocks all your alt accounts. This block is placed if you come back with alts. *Email block: Disables the abillity to contact an admin. This block is placed if your spamming on emails. *Cannot Edit Own Talk Page: Disables the abillity to edit your talk page while blocked. Note: We will only put this block on if you are breaking the rules on your talk page while blocked or renaming signatures. Category:Policy Category:Community